Impulsion
by Grndr101
Summary: Sometimes it is better to let your impulsions guide you.


Disclaimer: I don't own Battlestar Galactica, but if I did, things would be a lot different.

Char/Pairings: Lee/Kara, everyone who crosses their path

Category: AU, multi-chapter

Spoilers: up to 1x12 for now

Warnings: Cheesy attempts at humor

Summary: Sometimes it is better to let your impulsions guide you.

Distribution: Ask me.

Thanks: A big thanks to A. F. Riley for beta-reading my first fanfic :)

* * *

Impulsion

Chapter 1

"Just dilute this in a drink and you'll feel like you're 25 again. Well mostly anyway, can't do anything about the hair."

Saul took the bottle Cottle had placed on the desk and looked at the transparent fluid, ignoring the doctor's attempt at a joke. "How long does it last for?"

"That's the thing with testosterone, a dosage like that can stay in your system up to a month. As I already said you should experience an increase in libido, a development of your muscular mass and a mental and physical fitness."

"No side-effects?"

"Only abuse can have negative effects on your health, you've got nothing to worry about."

"This doesn't leave this room, understood?"

"I'm bound by doctor-patient confidentiality, no need to get paranoid about this leaking out."

"Thank you, doctor." He said grinning.

"Have fun Colonel."

Saul contemplated the tiny flacon and put it in his pocket. If he wanted to keep his wife from sleeping around he'd have to give her some degree of satisfaction, but lately things had not been great sexually speaking. This should give him the vigour to keep the woman satisfied. The Gods knew he loved her, but she could be totally insatiable sometimes and an old man like him wasn't able to give a two hour show like when he was young.

He smiled and entered his own quarters, starting to get dressed for the party. Colonial Day was a perfect time to test out the potion.

When the party finally started, Saul couldn't have been in a better mood. Everyone was getting along, dancing to the jazzy music of the band. He had to smile at the sight of Starbuck and Apollo dancing together. The boy looked like he'd been struck by lightening. Saul remembered the first time he saw his wife, he had instantly know that she would be the woman he'd spend the rest of his life with. 'Love at first sight', like they say.

He reminded himself of the bottle and told Ellen he was going to get some drinks. When he arrived at the counter he spoke to the barman. "A Red Caprican and ambrosia on the rocks."

Red Caprican had always been her favourite cocktail. The naming was ironic, because it was composed of Tauron liquor and Geminese whine.

"Coming up." The bartender pulled out the two bottles to make the drink, they were ready in an instant.

The moment of truth; he took out the shiny bottle, opened the cap and carefully emptied it in his ambrosia. He went back to his wife who was standing at the side of the dance floor.

"Oh, a Red Caprican. You know me too well, Saul."

"To us." He smiled and he lifted the glass to his mouth, 'goodbye old man', he thought.

Just when he put his lips to the rim, his wife took the drink from his hand and put both on the table right next to them. The band had started to play 'Love and the stars above'.

"Saul, honey, it's our song!"

"But… wait, the drinks!"

"Oh, drinks can wait my love, let's dance now."

Saul took her in his arms and they started dancing. He tried to relax, the drink would still be there later.

//--------------------//

Five songs. For five songs that bastard Baltar hadn't left Kara alone. Sure he himself danced with Maggie for a short while then with Cally, but that asshole seemed to be plastered to her. He didn't think the night could be that much of a party at first, but when he saw her in that blue dress… he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The past few weeks Kara and him had been getting along a whole lot better. The barrier that was Zack's memory didn't grew weaker, but they both started to accept it. Lee knew she felt the same way, especially after she told him about Zack's failure on the flight tests. He knew better than to blame her, he'd been there first row to see how much Kara cared for his brother. She never would've let him pass if she knew what would happen. But seeing her with Baltar, it made him doubt that what they had was real. They were just friends before, why would she think otherwise now?

He needed to get out of this place before he punched someone, especially Baltar. He turned left and started to walk towards the exit. On a table he noticed a glass of ambrosia and a red glowing drink, which was probably a Red Caprican. He didn't like cocktails, so he went for the glass of ambrosia.

He picked it up, downed it and put it down on one of the tables closer to the exit. 'Just what I needed.' He thought. Maybe the sudden shot of alcohol would be enough to get him to sleep.

Shuttles came and went from Cloud 9 to Galactica more often than one would've thought. He chose a supply run of food that was heading for the battlestar. They arrived pretty quickly, except for the docking which took an awful lot of time.

After they landed, he thanked the ship's captain for the ride and made his way to the bunkroom. When he got there, he took off his uniform and hung it in his locker. The room was empty, at least he'd get some silence. He lay down in his bed and slowly dozed off.

//--------------------//

"That fracking bastard!"

Saul saw the glass rapidly empty into Apollo's stomach, the green liquid disappearing at the same time as the hope of getting back his vitality.

Ellen looked up at him in surprise. "Who? What's wrong honey?"

He was enraged and moved to make his way to the young CAG. "Apollo, you little fracker…"

Ellen took his arm, preventing him from going any further. "Saul, we can always get you a new one."

"Dear, you don't understand…" There was no way he could tell her.

"Oh, come on. We'll go to the bar, don't let that brat spoil the party."

He sighed and went to the counter ordering a double shot of ambrosia. He started to think. If that stuff really did what Cottle told him, Apollo was in for one hell of a surprise. He could always ask for another dosage.

He smiled to his wife and sipped at his drink. "You're right hon', maybe this can be fun after all."

//--------------------//

_She looked more beautiful than she ever had, naked and willing, pressed to his body. He kissed her again and moved even faster inside her. _

"_Oh frack, Kara!"_

_She was chanting his name like a prayer. "Lee… Lee, oh Leee!"_

_Lee felt her shudder, and realised he was to the brink of orgasm as well. He kept pushing inside of her and was circling her breast with his tongue._

_Suddenly she stopped moving and grinned. "Well, see you later Lee." She rolled off him and left the bunk, giggling._

"_Hey, Kara! Wait, what are you doing?"_

_He chased after her trough the hatch and around Galactica's halls, only a few metres behind her, shouting her name._

_She disappeared behind a corner and Lee rushed to follow her. He stopped. The corner led to a door, on which a plate with golden letters was visible. It read 'Gaius Baltar: Vice President of the Colonies.' He could hear Kara's laugh inside the room._

_Panicking, he slammed his fist against the plate. "Damn Kara, I wasn't finished yet!"_

"_Do you hear me? I wasn't finished yet!!"_

"Apollo, you finish your thing and just let us sleep in peace!"

He could hear a voice coming from outside his bunk, Duck apparently. Lee was sweaty and the sheets were in a pile at the foot of his bunk. And frack, he had the biggest hard-on ever! What the hell was with this dream about Kara? He had dreamed about her before, but this one was just weird.

He thought he had to take care of his 'problem' or his head would explode, so he grabbed his sweatpants and shirt to pull them on.

When he stepped outside he saw Duck was looking at him with one lifted eyebrow.

"Bad dream." Lee tried to convince him.

Duck still looked at him with an incredulous expression on his face. "Right…"

Lee moved to the hatch, but turned around towards Duck. "Hey Duck? Do you remember what I was saying in my sleep?"

"You were saying you weren't finished."

"Oh, okay… you're sure you didn't hear anything else?"

"Nah, not really."

"Good."

Lee started to walk towards the hatch, when he heard Duck again.

"And I certainly didn't hear you moaning names…"

Lee froze right there. He slowly turned around and tried to speak in his CAG voice. "If you tell anyon –"

"Hey don't worry Apollo, I didn't hear anything at all." Duck interrupted. He was smiling and looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"That's right, it was just a bad dream."

He left the bunkroom, but was sure he heard a muffled 'bad dream, my ass' coming from behind him.

Lee started walking to the showers. The last thing he needed was for the whole ship to know he was having fantasies about Starbuck. Kara would be the first one to tease him about it.

He took off his clothes and stepped into the ice cold water. It was unpleasant, but it started to cool down the fire that was burning in him. He was still amazed that he could've gotten so exited only about a fantasy. But what a fantasy!

He pushed all thoughts of Kara away and cleared his mind. He was starting to calm down.

When he was done and shivering, he took a towel and dried himself up, putting his clothes back on. He looked at his watch and saw he still had four hours left until he had to meet with his father for sparring.

//--------------------//

Lee looked troubled, edgy even. He left early last night, but Bill wondered what made him so nervous. He'd been more aggressive as well, dealing hits he never would have normally, taking advantage from slight openings. It wasn't the usual work out, Lee was definitely trying to gain the upper hand.

Strafe. Duck. Jab. Damn! A punch to his gut. The kid was going wild. Block. Left hook. Another punch to his Jaw.

Bill was breathing heavily, but Lee looked like he was only getting started. He was smiling slyly, the mouthguard appearing in between his lips. Bill wasn't smiling though, he started to ponder if it would be a good idea to quit for the day.

They continued, Lee still having the advantage. Bill made another late block and received a powerful blow that sent his mouthguard flying across the room..

Lee took his out, realising the strength of the punch he dealt. "You OK? That one hit pretty hard."

Bill touched his lip, it was bleeding. "Lee, what the hell is with you today? You're fighting like you have a beef with me!"

He helped his father back on his feet, slightly laughing. "I may have gone a little hard, but I do not have a beef with you."

"Well, didn't seem like it from where I was standing!"

"Yeah, sorry. I haven't really been myself lately."

"Well, you can say that again." Bill took off his boxing gloves and started to pack his stuff. "I never thought I'd ever have to tell you this son… But sometimes you have to control yourself."

He put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't fight any battles you don't want to win."

Lee smiled - his father and his life lessons…

//--------------------//

She was sitting on her bunk, her heavy eyelids suggested that she didn't sleep well. The party was no excuse to slow her rehabilitation, he'd keep pushing her to the limit until she was back in her Viper.

That, was the CAG speaking.

The friend kept wondering why she looked so gloomy. She'd been kind of down since her knee injury, but now, even the spark of impulsive anger had disappeared. Needless to say the friend was worried.

He was standing in the opening of the hatch, leaning on his left shoulder. There was another part to him which had grown stronger ever since his arrival on the battlestar. The passionate side of him wanted to take her right there on the bunk, on the table, against the wall and on the bunk again. The dream he had last night wasn't making things any easier.

"How long are you gonna stand there staring Lee?"

He just smiled.

She got up reluctantly and moved trough the hatch, past lee. As she passed him he let his eyes trail over the curves of her body. Months ago he would never have looked at her like that. Maybe out of respect for the memory of his brother, or because of the awkwardness involved, maybe for no reason at all.

He caught up with her and they ran for about ten minutes at Kara's pace. Lee saw she was sweating and realised she probably couldn't hold out much longer. The mess was a few metres ahead to their right, so he slowed down and stopped at the entrance.

"Why don't we take a break?"

She nodded, grateful for the pause.

"I'll be right back."

Kara sat down and waited for him to return.

He came back with two bottles of water.

Kara forced a smile. "Thanks"

He handed the bottle to her before sitting down himself.

Kara drank from her bottle and noticed how close they were actually sitting to each other. She could feel the heat emanating from him, and it made her wish for the hundredth time it had been him last night. Baltar was no better than masturbation, a way to still her fantasies about Lee. She found a cheap substitute and didn't even dance a whole song with the one who was recurring in her dreams.

Lee took another sip from his bottle.

She was watching him, wondering why he wasn't pushing her around as usual.

"So you're not gonna tell me to get me off my ass and make me run another ten laps around the ship?"

"I'll leave that to the CAG." He said, turning to her.

If she didn't knew any better, she would have thought Lee had a flirty look in his eyes.

"So it wasn't the CAG who just went for a run with me?"

Lee grinned at her question, and slowly dropped his gaze to her chest.

"Nope. Just plain old Lee Adama. "

"Uh-uh?"

Kara was starting to blush, of course even she knew she wasn't unattractive and she'd noticed the way Lee sometimes looked at her. But the way he was deliberately eyeing her breasts made her uneasy.

She started to smile. "Lee when you're checking me out you can be a little more subtle about it."

He didn't speak, but trailed his gaze back up to her eyes and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 'Oh, definitely flirty.' She thought.

She felt strangely attracted by the blue eyes staring at her. The thought entered her mind that he probably wouldn't be acting like that if he knew what happened when he left on Colonial Day. She'd sunk so low last night it made her sick.

Their eyes stayed locked until Lee looked away, grinning.

He jumped to his feet. "C'mon Starbuck, we won't be resting until you're back in your Viper. Let's move."

She laughed and got up as well. "Looks like the CAG is back."

"Ah, he can't let his pilots slack off too often. Right?"

"Oh, right. Cause we ever slack off?"

They started running at a steady pace. "Less nagging, more running Lieutenant."

"Frack you, Apollo."

He laughed. "Up all day with the rising sun!"

//--------------------//

Her big brown eyes.

"Apollo."

Her generous lips.

"Hey Apollo."

Her silky white legs.

"Hey Apollo, you in there or what?"

Lee put on his comms. "What's up Duck?"

"Gee, I thought Vipers didn't fly themselves."

"What's going on?"

"Well, nothing." A small pause. "You've been awfully quit today."

Lee sighed. "Got a lot of things on my mind."

"Something about… that dream?"

"Duck I swear that if you tell one living sou-"

"Hey, no worries sir, it's a private frequency."

Lee sat still for a moment. At least what they said wouldn't be heard by the whole CIC.

Duck again, trough the comms. "You want to hear my advice?"

He didn't respond, which Duck took as a yes. "It's the end of the worlds, Apollo. My guess is you've got a good chance at turning that bad dream into a good one. I mean, what do we have to lose now? We Viper pilots don't have time, believe me."

However cheesy it sounded, Duck had a point. Viper pilots didn't have time for second chances.

There was a short pause before Duck started talking again.

"Nora and me, well. We've been kind of… dating you know. It's a lot easier when you have someone you care with you."

"That's against fleet regs, you know that Duck."

He heard his wingman laughing trough the comms. "You're unbelievable. With all due respect, to hell with fleet regs, sir."

"Regs are regs, Duck."

"I guess Starbuck's right about that stick up your ass."

"You better watch your mouth, Lieutenant."

The laughing died down and they flew in silence for a short time.

He turned the comms back on again and cleared his throat. "Hey Duck. I wish you the best, you and Nora. She's a great girl and a great pilot."

"Thanks, sir."

"CAP's almost over, let's head back to Galactica."

//--------------------//

Blue and red double pair. It was more than enough to beat Crashdown, who was scratching his head as always when he had a crappy hand. Gaeta would fold with nothing but three up or better and Baltar. Well he was pretty much totally wasted and played every hand like a maniac, also the grimace on his face though told Lee he had nothing that good.

Adrenaline at the thought of a guaranteed victory made Lee's heart race. The expression on his face however, remained emotionless. "I raise 20."

Crashdown called, which made Lee smile inwardly. The man had never been a great triad player.

Gaeta called, but obviously didn't like his hand that much.

On his left Baltar downed another drink and looked at Lee like he just killed the man's dog. "Raise you another 20." He filled his glass with ambrosia again.

"You can't compete with me. I always win."

Lee chuckled, that man had no idea. "Of course you do."

The bet was to Lee and he grabbed the 20 plus another 50 to raise. "Let's raise another 50, see who's really got some game."

Gaeta buried his face in his hands and Crashdown lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"Apollo, I call because I say you're full of shit." Crashdown said.

Gaeta threw his cards in front of him. "Way too expensive for me."

Baltar watched Lee and took his last 50. He kept looking over to the empty table in the back like there was something going on there. "You do not tell me…"

"… do not tell me you have me beat."

He threw his cards down. A pair of green third high.

Crashdown was shouting 'no', he only had a simple three colours follow up.

"Oh and I only have a pair of blue…" Lee said, feigning defeat.

Baltar grinned and moved to rake in the money.

"… with a pair of red, which makes me the winner."

Lee saw a mix of anger and disbelief in the man's eyes, he thought it was decent payback for Colonial Day.

"You motherfracker slowrolling me like that!"

Baltar was standing and Lee jumped from his chair to prepare for any assault, even though the drunken Vice President didn't stand a chance against him.

Lee thought he wouldn't mind spending a night or two in the brig if it meant to break the fracker's nose.

Crashdown was looking to the entrance of the rec. room. "Oh Starbuck! Just in time for the show."

The sight of Kara made Baltar's expression go from anger to disgust, Lee didn't like it.

"Oh, if it isn't Lieutenant Thrace."

"Gaius."

"Mr. Vice President if you don't mind. Some level of decorum has to be maintained or is it a pirate ship you're running?"

Lee watched the subtle interplay between Kara and Baltar, there was definitely something going on. The question was if he wanted to know what.

"No, just a battlestar, sir."

"Would you like to play? Maybe you would like to sit next to Captain Adama?"

"No, it's okay."

Whatever she did with that fracker Baltar, she was his friend above all. Starbuck never refused a good game and this game was juicy as hell. Lee felt the protective him switch on and softly put his hand on her wrist, which caught her attention.

"No really you should, Kara. Mr. Vice President was leaving anyway." He emphasized the words Vice President as to mock Baltar. "Isn't that right?"

The doctor was intimidated by Lee's tone and posture. That mixed with alcohol made for a silly sight. "Yes…yes, I was."

He left the table, taking his jacket and none of his lost money with him.

Lee took a chair from the neighbouring empty table and pulled it up next to him. "Why don't you sit down, have a drink?"

She sighed. Lee almost punched the face of the Vice President of the Colonies for her to sit in. She looked around the table and saw Crashdown and Gaeta, welcoming her with open arms into the game even though they knew they'd never stand a chance. Then she looked at Lee, always making sure she was all right, he was smiling. The friendly look she was getting from him made her smile as well. She had friends around her and they were right here, they had always been.

She pulled a handful of cubits out of her pocket and took the pack of cards. Lee poured her a glass of ambrosia and turned to look at her.

"Shuffle up and deal."

Somehow he always found the right words.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review :)


End file.
